


Alluring

by SexyMonsterFucker



Category: Eddie Brock - Fandom, MCU, Venom - Fandom, venom movie 2018 - Fandom, venom x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Venom 2018, Venom movie, fan fiction, mcu - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyMonsterFucker/pseuds/SexyMonsterFucker
Summary: loosley inspired by anon: Hi! Can you do an Eddie/VenomXreader with reader as a prison psychologist at San Quentin where Cletus Kasady is? Maybe EddieXreader have been working together for awhile when Carnage arrives and shit hits the fan? Thank you so much!Description:  Reader and Eddie have been paired up for a journalism project.  The reader was intrigued by the case of Cletus Kasady and decided to go along with Eddie for his interview.  Shit goes wild from there.(Y’all don’t judge me too hard over this one, it’s honestly a stretch.)





	Alluring

You were popping your knuckles like you always did before meeting someone. You had been wanting to meet the maniac for quite some time, he intrigued you a great amount. You wondered what made him click. You wondered what was going on in his mind. You wondered what you would say to him, or even the man who was accompanying you. He was a very buff man. He was handsome. But you had no time for that. Your focus today was Cletus Kasady.

The guard escorted you and Eddie back to where they kept Cletus. Eddie held a small notebook in his hand. “Notes,” you questioned. Eddie looked at you, “Just the important stuff. Stuff that I can’t forget.” You nodded at Eddie. The guard stopped you and Eddie directly before the large steel door. “Don’t try anything stupid. He’s smarter than he looks. We don’t need more blood on our hands,” he warned you of Cletus. 

“Hey, Red~ I got some visitors for ya’,” he spoke as he opened the door to reveal a many in a straight-jacket. He smiled at Eddie, “Hi, Eddie,” he paused and looked at you, “And… you brought me a friend?” Eddie looked at you to make sure you were not discouraged. You were not. The psychopath did not scare you, not in the slightest. You did not even feel a need to have your guard up. You wondered if that was a bad thing. “She’s my partner,” Eddie tried to get the attention off you. “Well, it was nice of you to bring such a pretty girl here,” he smirked. You did not break your stone-cold face. Eddie was becoming anxious as Cletus continued to taunt you. “C’mon, Cletus. Let’s talk, just you and me,” Eddie broke the attention from you. “Come a little closer, Eddie. I can’t see you all that well,” Cletus stared. Eddie whispered to you, “Don’t move.” You did not mind Eddie trying to protect you. But the thing was, you did not need his protection. You decided to creep forward slightly behind Eddie, not quite coming as close to Cletus as Eddie was. 

Eddie stopped barely a yard away from Cletus’ little jail box. Cletus smiled at Eddie, “Eddie, when I get out of here - and I will - there’s gonna be carnage. The likes that San Quentin couldn’t dream of. I promise, Eddie, you and I are gonna have some fun times. And as for you, pretty girl, I think you and I can have a different kind of fun.” You felt your stomach churn at Cletus’ remark. A very quiet “Ew,” left your lips. Cletus heard and licked his lips at you. Cletus’ smile went to a grim frown. His eyes went dark… darker then before. Suddenly, the guard grabbed you by the back of the arm. You spun around, “Wh-what?!” “You both need to go,” he demanded as he grabbed Eddie too. The guard slammed the giant door behind you as he escorted you back away from Cletus.

Eddie was clearly frustrated that his interview was cut short. His notebook was crunched up in his fist. You did not want to look up at Eddie, so you watched your own feet on the floor. A beam of sunlight glared into your eyes as you reached the exit. The sun was going down. The guard thanked you and Eddie for stopping by, “You can come by some other time to finish. There’s some… things going on right now that we have to take care of.” Before you could say a word, the door was closed. You furrowed your eyebrows. “FUCK,” Eddie shouted. You turned to face Eddie in your startled state. “Fuck, Goddammit! I cannot go down this path again! I can’t loose another… I KNOW THAT! SHUT IT,” Eddie was arguing with himself. You watched as Eddie composed himself. You did not question him. You only watched. Eddie shot a look at you that could have killed, “Are you ready to leave?” You felt your cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, “Y-yeah… I’ll call my Uber-” “Get on my bike.” Eddie attempted to hand over a helmet to you, but you did not take it. “I’ve never road before,” you insisted keeping your composure. “You just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. I’ll take you home so you don’t have to waste your money on some over-priced taxi,” Eddie’s mind was else where. You knew he was mad about not getting a full interview with Cletus. What was spoken was more in the form of threats. Eddie put the helmet on your head, “C’mon, it’s getting dark.” You smiled at Eddie as you strapped the helmet under your chin. You got on behind Eddie, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist. Eddie smiled over his shoulder, “Ready?” You nodded into his back. Eddie chuckled to himself as he took off.

Eddie stopped his bike in front of your apartment. You were a little shaken, but would never let Eddie know that. You enjoyed the ride back wit Eddie. Eddie helped you off the bike. You did not lead on that you were a little shaken, but Eddie could tell by how tight our grip was on him. You smiled at Eddie, “I really appreciate the ride.” Eddie smiled a goofy grin, “No problem, scardie cat.” You rolled your eyes, “Oh, shut up.” You and Eddie laughed. “We should… hangout. Outside of these circumstances. Not with a murderer third-wheeling, y’know,” Eddie smiled. “I would love that, Eddie,” you smiled. You took Eddie’s crumbled notebook out of his jacket pocket and wrote your cell number in it. Eddie bit his lip as your body slowly backed away from his. He watched you closely. Eddie’s mind was running with thoughts of you. Your smell was alluring to him. The beautiful, sweet flower scent made his mind imagine lustful things. “I’ll see you, Eddie,” you bit your lip. “Bye, Princess,” he licked his lips. “Drive safe, Eddie,” you headed inside you apartment. You were very happy with how things had went over with Eddie. 

You sat in your apartment, texting Eddie. You sent him a picture of Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons that read “Interview went great, huh?” Eddie sent laughing emojis. The entirety of your conversation went like this. Joke after joke. It made you smile. Everything was going great until you heart a somewhat distant explosion. It was so far away it sounded like a gunshot. You texted Eddie to ask if he had heard it too. He hadn’t, but he encouraged you check the local news. You clicked the remote to the local news channel. To your surprise, there had been an incident at San Quentin. You texted Eddie, “Looking like our friend is coming our way.” Eddie sent another laughing emoji, “I’m sure. Bring it on.” Eddie told you he had some personal things to do and would text back when he could. You told him you might be hitting the hay soon, it was no problem. You laid on your couch thinking about San Quentin. Your jokes were beginning to bleed into your paranoia. You tried to laugh it off. You knew no one could break out of San Quentin. You felt your eyes getting heavy. You did not really feel like moving from the couch, so you decided to sleep there. 

You were awoke by the sound of breaking glass. You sat straight up on the couch. You turned to see a familiar face standing directly across from you. It was Cletus Kasady. You felt your heart sink. “Wh-What the hell?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU~” “Shut it, sweetie,” Cletus began to make his way toward you. You jumped to your feet, but your legs gave out from under you. You fell to your knees in fear. Cletus knelled in front of you, taking your chin in his hand. “It feels so nice to touch you… you’re so much softer then I imagined,” he smirked in your face. You fell backwards in an attempt to get away from him. Cletus smiled, “I could tell earlier that you’re interested in me, Y/N. I’m not gonna lie, you got me going earlier. I couldn’t resist coming here. I needed to see you.” You felt your eyes widen. Cletus was no longer touching you. He had his back against the couch as he stared at your body on the floor. “It’s not fun when you’re this easy,” Cletus whispered. You sat up slowly. You stared at the man as his blank expression clicked off your TV. “H-How the h-h-hell did you get here,” you stuttered. “That’s not important right now. All good things come to those who wait,” he grinned at you. “Listen here, I know how bad you are going to want to reach for your phone, believe you me I do, but if you know what’s good for you, you won’t. You might as well let me have it,” Cletus glared at you. You took your phone off the couch, slowly. You slid it across the room, directly in front of the door. “No tricks. I am interested in your mind, Cletus. I am interested in… you,” you assured him. Something you had picked up over the years. People would believe almost anything when you were flattering them. Cletus smiled, “You really think I’m some kind of idiot? I know your bullshit games. I’m the master of them myself. Now, we can talk. I’m more interested in you then you are of me, I can assure that.” You once again felt no fear around Cletus. You felt he wanted no harm to come to you. Which was odd, seeing how he had murdered several people. Maybe it was ignorant of you to assume that. But you chose to do so none the less. 

You sat with your eyes to the floor. You did not fear Cletus, but you did not feel comfortable making eye contact with him. He was staring at you rather hard. You felt your stomach churn, which was unusual for you. You did not usually scare easy. Today had really been different. It was odd. You were not sure why today had changed you. Maybe it was the change in atmosphere or your encounter with Eddie. You were not sure, but you did not like how this was all affecting you. You hugged your knees. Suddenly, Cletus scooted closer to you. You felt your heart sink as you could feel his body heat radiating off him. You did not know what he was going to do, but you knew something was going to happen. You felt Cletus’ hand squeeze your exposed thigh. Your eyes darted to him as you tried to deny his touch. He did not take kindly to your denial, so he pushed himself onto you. “Stop resisting,” he insisted as you continued to scoot away. Cletus grabbed you by the wrists and pinned you to the ground with some very brute strength he had not been showing before. You squirmed as the man hovered over you. “Cl-Cletus, you cannot do this,” you tried to plead with Cletus. Cletus did not care about the cries of some girl. He had heard many women scream in terror at his horrendous acts. You begging for his mercy only made him want you more. You knew that once Cletus got what he wanted he would most likely kill you and not think a second thought about it. You were nothing more then another body to him. You were nothing. 

You could feel you loosing strength as Cletus’ grip on you tightened. You fought him to release you, but his grip would only worsen. You struggled below him as he held you in place. You had never felt so weak in your entire life. You felt your eyes begin to fill up with tears. You were worried of what would become of you within the next hour, if you even had that long left. You felt your warm tears burn as they ran down your cheek. Your heart was racing below him. Your breathing was heavy. You were panicking. You had two main options: give up or do something drastic. You decided to fight rather then become the next statistic. You hiked your knee, slamming right into his soft space between his legs. He screamed in your face as the pain ran through his body. You pushed him off you and began for the door. Before you could get completely off the floor, Cletus had his hand wrapped around your ankle. You fell to the floor, catching yourself on your elbows. You winced as you felt your elbows rub against the hardwood, ripping your skin open. You looked over your shoulder at Cletus. His face was contorted in a semi-smile mixed with his obvious anger with you. “Listen here, you little slut, you’re little hero isn’t here to save you now. I’ll kill you without hesitation, don’t think I won’t,” Cletus rose above you. You swung your legs, nailing him right in the chest. Only this time, Cletus was not fazed by your erratic motions. Cletus turned you over to face him. He leaned into you, “You think you’re slick? You’re a joke.” He spat on you. Your eyes widened as his eyes went from blue to a monstrous grey. They were not his. You were more afraid then before as the man on top of you was becoming more and more violent. He began violently blinking, “I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT…. JUST BE QUIET!” He was arguing with himself. You were beginning to fear more and more for your safety. His mental status was obviously not a good one. He stood up off you, beating his hand against his head. You slowly rose to your feet. You thought about running, but your curious side got the better of you. You back away from him, but still stayed to see what was going on with him. He was shaking his head in anger. He was in pain. His teeth were grinding together as he shouted to himself. There was a lot of screaming in pain and anger until, “THEN JUST LEAVE!” 

END//PART 1


End file.
